Prologue
The prologue is the first arc of the story, in which the player is given the chance to get to know the world and its characters some before embarking on the main part of the story. The prologue ends when the characters arrive in Ireland. Though there is some CG of Anastasia, it does not appear in the CG album. Notable Events Note that this section will contain spoilers for the prologue. * Rhys guides the protagonist through handling her first Starflood. * The protagonist, Melanie, and Trinity save the life of Luna the cat. * Ty reveals that there is wild magic running amok in his house (though he was unaware of its magical nature). The protagonist resolves it, which outs her as a Witch. * Anastasia visits the bookstore and has a spark with the protagonist, but quickly turns fierce when she realizes the protagonist to be a Witch. * Alix offers to help with the protagonist's love life. The protagonist objects to the notion that it's dead, but mentally concedes that it is "on life support, maybe." * The protagonist goes on a date with Niklas. The two of them encounter Anastasia, who is ready to kill. Nilkas says he'll take care of her. * The protagonist finds Anastasia nearly dead and in agonizing pain. Even if Anastasia did try to kill her, saving her is the right thing to do, and so she does, despite Anastasia's telling her not to. It turns out that this act caused Anastasia to incur a Life Debt to the protagonist, and Anastasia must now protect her with her life until that debt has been repaid. * The protagonist has a strange dream about what seems to be the night of her mother Claire's death, which doesn't fit with the story that it was an unanticipated death by car crash. * The protagonist and Rhys discover that Claire had deciphered the Pact Spell. * The player decides upon two companions to do the spell with the protagonist, as it requires a Stargazer, a Witch, and a human. * The spell doesn't go according to plan. Rhys discovers that other sites need to be attuned first, as the balance has been disturbed somehow. Thus, you and your two companions set off to the attunement sites. Trivia * The only two characters the protagonist will flirt with regardless of the player's choices are Niklas and Anastasia, though she also has clear interest in Rhys. * Other than the protagonist, Rhys is the first character to be introduced. * The protagonist's father, Kenneth, clearly thinks she and Ty would be a good couple. However, if Anastasia is chosen for the Pact Spell, you will receive a letter from him saying, "Saw a cute redhead coming out of your loft! Is she someone special? Don't keep your old dad in the dark, bring her over for dinner!" * Anastasia does end up buying the book the protagonist showed her, Lady Westbrook's Passion, though she must have bought it elsewhere. * The potion the protagonist uses to save Anastasia is called "Breath of Life," and it is said that Witches always carry one for emergencies. Breath of Life is also the first affinity potion for her. * Anastasia tells the protagonist "never" to call her Ana, but during her route, the protagonist begins to and she doesn't say anything of it. In the Halloween season story, it was confirmed that this is because the protagonist was special to her. * Before the main story, there is no way to view affinity outside of the episodes. Once the player has cleared the prologue, they are able to view all five characters' affinity at any time. Category:World